


【坤廷】大嫂快爱我一次 C3

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	【坤廷】大嫂快爱我一次 C3

C3  
没想到，还真的是个需要完成义务教育的孩子。  
蔡徐坤打量着眼前这个孩子，按规矩帮会里是不收的，可他不同，他是送来的。  
黄明昊目光倒是很清澈，坦然的迎接着蔡徐坤的对视。

“那天是怎么挑起的事端，几十号人为了你打打杀杀？”蔡徐坤要亲口问个明白。  
“我就是……放学，从那里经过。”黄明昊回答。  
蔡徐坤哼了一声：“别骗我了，那里一条混混街，方圆十里没有学校。”  
“我就是……顺路，送同学来上班。”  
“同学？未成年？”要是有店里收未成年做下三路的生意，蔡徐坤想着砸了正好。

“哎呀我就是听说这里招人来钱快我现在得买最新款的球鞋没钱了就来应聘我以为只是送酒没想到还要我脱衣服我气不过打了那个大哥一拳那大哥追过到马路对面店里面不知道为什么就打起来了。”少年嘴皮子快，愣是一口气把前因后果吐了个干净。

得，这小子从马路对面跑过来。那条路是两家势力分隔线。自家看着对家呼啦啦的寻过来，哪里顾得上问为什么，当然是先打一架。

一件小事引发的血案。

“父母呢？”  
“常年外国打工，家里没人，钱还不够花。”

还是个留守儿童。蔡徐坤又揉了揉眉，挥手让小孩儿一边玩去。黄明昊麻溜滚了，滚到孩子堆里打电动去。

给他套上卫衣牛仔裤，就是个半大孩子。与同龄人一起的时候，眉开眼笑的，充满年青的活力。

现在蔡徐坤就拿不准了，这个礼物要怎么办，得请示领导。  
他上楼去侯着大哥开门，门开了，朱正廷给开的。

他衣服没变，头发松散了一些，浑身还是那样清透无汗的味道。

看来大哥中午没动他，睡了个单纯的午觉。蔡徐坤暗自高兴了一会儿，又唾弃自己就想着白日宣淫。

大哥没明说，蔡徐坤就装疯卖傻的回大哥的话，就当睡前问的是黄明昊。大哥听了蔡徐坤问来的消息，顿了一下，说：“再查查看这孩子有什么问题，如果干净，就供他上学，养在宅子里，多点人气。”

大哥的眼神，说到黄明昊的时候多了几分慈爱，蔡徐坤才想起帮会里老人们说过的故事。  
大哥早年曾有一位红颜知己，给他生了个大胖小子。但当时大哥还在拿命拼搏，不敢给女人名分，也不曾认下小孩，后来女人心碎，带着孩子远走高飞了。

算来年纪和黄明昊一般大。  
人到老了就想着天伦之乐，这孩子年龄相仿，让大哥生出了慈悲心肠。

“可是，若开了这个头，四方堂主都会……”  
大哥摆了摆手，蔡徐坤就没继续往下说。朱正廷端了杯水请大哥吃药，蔡徐坤盯着那玉笋般的手指，逼着自己退了出去。

现在得了指示，蔡徐坤安排王琳凯去办事了。  
王琳凯从牌桌上起来，啐了一句：“今天手气真背，点炮三家还扣了个大四喜……改天跟着夫人赛马，一把赚回来。”

“哎，是是是，夫人赛马就没输过，无论赛马还是买马，一买一个准。”桌上的人纷纷附和道。  
朱正廷刚在比赛中大出风头，又在大哥地盘上，人人都吹捧一番。  
蔡徐坤听着，莫名自己得意了起来。

没过多久。朱正廷先一个人下楼了，换了骑马装，要去练习。  
大家牌兴正浓，谁也不想拆了搭子。保镖们大多放假了，留下来的当然以宅子为重。蔡徐坤主动请缨送他去马场。

马廊里马还是小马，能够出赛的马要每天练习保持状态，要养在近郊的马场里。

蔡徐坤刚要发动车子，黄明昊那小子就自己窜了出来，想要一起去看马。  
“我们不是去动物园，那里不是去玩的，马跑起来尘土飞扬。”蔡徐坤得了大哥的意思，对黄明昊多揣了几分耐心。

“没事啊，我就是去看看，不会添麻烦的。”黄明昊摇头晃脑的回答，还自发打开车门坐了进去。

朱正廷坐后排，黄明昊理应只能坐前排，可他一屁股坐在了大哥的位置上。  
蔡徐坤为这个不懂规矩的小孩摇了摇头，朱正廷的眼神也是拿他没办法。朱正廷没出声反对，他也没立场反对，专心当起司机。

本来以为这车厢里只会尴尬和无言，但是黄明昊很会自来熟，拿出手机放出劲爆的舞曲，然后叽叽咕咕的就和朱正廷在后面聊上来。蔡徐坤听不清他们说什么，还要专心开车，后视镜里两个人笑到前仰后合，蔡徐坤只能和车较劲。

路上王琳凯发了信息，说OK，蔡徐坤回了一句，全搬来。

到了马场，朱正廷先去给黄明昊挑了一身合身的骑马装，找了个教练带他选马。蔡徐坤跟在后面，委委屈屈的说：“那我呢。”

“你嘛……”在马场，朱正廷整个人都活了起来，不像宅子里名贵清冷的瓷瓶。“你要是想骑马，就换了衣服和昊昊，一块溜达溜达；不想骑马，旁边俱乐部有很好的酒和音乐，也能放松一下。不过这么好的天气，我建议徐坤你多晒晒太阳。”

你叫我徐坤，叫他昊昊。  
以及我不想骑马，也不想坐着，我想骑你。  
蔡徐坤冒出一肚子酸话，还得给憋着。

“好了，我去练习了，回头见。”朱正廷挥挥手，蔡徐坤赶紧扯着嗓子喊：“注意安全。”

没过多久，两位教练就牵着两匹马，带他们在场地外围行走。黄明昊看样子是第一次骑这么大的马，两手拽着马鞍脸上写满了紧张，蔡徐坤骑过几次，但也不敢离开教练。

远远望去，一大一小两个不自然的人，坐在马上溜达，十分惹眼，竟也有趣。

“黄明昊，昊……昊”蔡徐坤咳嗽一声，像朱正廷那样叫着：“你现在年纪还太小了，大哥的意思是让你先读书。”  
“读完书，再回来续约暖床吗？”黄明昊问。  
“咳咳……你这小孩都在看什么？”蔡徐坤有些好笑：“虽然你是被抢过来的，但是你这么小我们这里不收，送你回去上学就好。”  
“长大了就收吗？”黄明昊眼睛一下就亮了。  
“帮派有什么好混的，那天打打杀杀你不怕？”蔡徐坤笑着看黄明昊。

“可是很热闹啊。”黄明昊的眼光一下就亮了，“我想打八人对战的怪兽公司，今天才第一次组队成功！太好玩了！”  
“而且今天！还是第一次有人陪我骑马！”黄明昊兴奋的举起了双手，但一个颠簸，马上又被吓得抓紧了马鬃。

“那你就，住在这里上学吧。”蔡徐坤微笑的看着黄明昊，这股青春和活力，肯定会让宅子里热闹起来。那么那个人，就能找个人说话了。

蔡徐坤回头，朱正廷正策马如离弦之箭奔去。

下午聚在一起吃晚饭，好几家带小孩的说得回去睡了，小孩疯玩了一天困得眯眼睛。西边堂主见送的礼物没有被撵走，更是昂首挺胸的离开了。

蔡徐坤的公寓离得近，留到最晚。帮大哥送了客，帮还要续摊的人组了局，他这才坐下来歇口气。

“哈！你踩了我的AJ！”王琳凯怒吼声传了出来，饭后王琳凯给黄明昊整理房间，两个小时快过去了，客人走光，他俩还没整明白，朱正廷都忍不住去看看。

“再喊都给我滚出去！”朱正廷更大的吼声传了出来，“收拾个东西磨叽半天，明天还要不要上班上课了！”  
“书摆一排！衣服挂起来！鞋子码好！有这么难吗？！”

“是不难的，可是夫人，他……他踩了我的AJ……”王琳凯突然告状，笑得蔡徐坤趴在楼梯扶手上。

等到蔡徐坤忍住笑走上去，房里两个小子耸搭着脑袋听朱正廷训话，一动不动的。

“行了行了，快去休息吧。明天上课别迟到了。”蔡徐坤适时出声，拯救了两个小可怜。

“对了，你，博士，帮他看作业。”朱正廷刚才收拾东西，翻出了黄明昊的作业本，上面对错参半。“改不对就别睡觉了。”

什么？？？黄明昊睁大了眼睛，自己愿意留下来是因为好玩，不是因为要写作业啊！  
蔡徐坤也没有想到自己居然还要留下来当家教。  
王琳凯想着为什么没有人帮自己的AJ伸张正义。

三双眼睛齐齐望着朱正廷。  
“正廷——”大哥在叫他。  
“就这么决定了，做不出来徐坤也别走，王琳凯陪着睡客房。”朱正廷溜了。

“我……”黄明昊纠结了一会儿：“我真的，真的不是大哥失散多年的亲生儿子吗？”


End file.
